The Talk
by ARavingLooony
Summary: Leandra talks to Hawke about love and responsibilities with a bit of femHawke/Isabela and lets just say Hawke is less than happy Leandra is courting someone who ISN'T her father Malcolm


**The Talk**

I WROTE THIS BEACAUSE I WANTED THERE TOP BE A SPEECH OPTION FOR HAWKE TO FLIP OUT AND GO SUPER PISSED WHEN LEANDRA TOLD HAWKE THAT SHE MET SOMEONE NAMELY THE BLOOD MAGE PRICK QUENTIN

I JUST PEGGED HAWKE AS BEING OVERPRECTIVE WHEN IT COMES TO HER MOTHER AND FEELS MALCOLM IS THE ONLY MAN FOR HER MOTHER.

It had been a long day for Marian Hawke and her companions they had just finished clearing the wounded coast of bandits, raiders and Tal-Vashoth Qunari and all of them were hungry and tired from the days fighting.

"So what do you guys think of catching a bite to eat and getting drunk of our assess when we get back to Kirkwall" Hawke joyfully announced.

"Only if I get your sweet ass in bed as soon as we get there sweet thing" Isabela replied in her sultry voice.

Hawke rubbed the back of her head and blushed looking away from her friends "I don't know what you're talking about Bela I'm not err I'm not that sort of I mean I don't like women that way" she tried to sound reassuring but it was a lie and she knew it she wasn't sure should let anyone know that they were in a albeit complicated relationship.

Hawke's problem was she loved Isabela but was unsure if she returned the feelings every time she saw Isabela flirting with someone else especially a man part of Hawke died a little inside she didn't want anyone putting their hands on in her opinion 'her pirate' and the fact that Aveline one of her closest friends blatantly hated Isabela and if she found out about Isabela and her would she still be her friend.

Hawke was interrupted from her thoughts from Varric's unmistakable laughter "oh Hawke please you are NOT that convincing Bianca here is a better liar than you everyone here knows about you and Rivani".

"THEY WHAT!" came the astonished shout from Aveline.

"Oh come on Red how did you not know Hawke's been acting like a love-struck teenager since the day she met Rivani all those years ago.

"WHAT it's not like that me and Hawke are just well were not in love were just friends with benefits that's all Varric.

Those words hurt Hawke more than any spell or weapon maybe she was just being foolish thinking Isabela would return her feelings.

"Oh please Rivani like I didn't toootally didn't notice you 2 giving each other THAT look the other day" Varric was still laughing but was starting to calm down.

"What look" Isabela questioned.

"Why the look that couples and those in love give each other" Varric deadpanned.

"VARRIC LISTEN ME AND HAWKE ARE NOT IN LOVE WE JUST WORK OF STRESS TOGETHER IN FACT I GO TO THE BLOOMING ROSE AND SEEK OUT PEOPLE THERE HAWKES NOT THE ONLY ONE I BED" Isabela shouted.

"Tell us something we don't know whore" Aveline muttered.

"What was that man-hands I didn't quite hear you" Isabela replied sarcastically.

"I said tell us something we don't know whore" Aveline replied.

"Hmm Hawke likes being on the bottom when we're rutting like animals isn't that right sweet thing" Isabela purred.

"Whatever I'm scouting ahed to make sure we aren't ambushed" Hawke snorted as she took out her daggers from her back and ran off ahead of the rest of the group.

"Hawke wait up" came the voice of Isabela.

"WHAT" Hawke retorted with a slight bit of anger in her voice.

"I'm scouting with you after all two heads are better than one right besides I can watch your ass I know you love it when I do".

"Whatever Bela just don't get in my way" Hawke scoffed.

"I wonder what's up with Hawke" Aveline asked Varric.

"Isn't it obvious" Varric replied.

"Isn't what obvious?" Aveline questioned.

"Hawke is blatantly in love with Rivani it worries me" Varric sighed.

"What worries you" Aveline asked.

"well Isabela being Isabela doesn't just bed Hawke does she I've seen her flirt with at least 5 different men and women including Hawke this week and its obvious she beds most of them and I've seen Hawkes face as she witnesses her flirting with them poor Hawke Bela's breaking her heart" Varric said.

Eventually they all made it back to Kirkwall.

"Well I need some sleep I'm off home" as Hawke started walking back to her estate Isabela called out "Hawke want to have some fun in bed?" Isabela shouted in the middle of Hightown to say Hawke was surprised at her shouting it out there would be an understatement.

Hawke walked back to Isabela "not tonight" she said.

"Whatever I'm off to the Blooming Rose" Isabela said as she walked off.

"Of course you are "Hawke muttered under her breath.

Varric and Aveline said goodbye to Hawke for the day Aveline returning to the Guards barracks and Varric to the Hanged Man.

As Hawke entered the family estate her mother Leandra walked up to her as soon as she entered "Marian I've got something to tell you" she joyfully exclaimed.

"Ugh can it wait till tomorrow I've had a long day" Hawke muttered as she let out a yawn.

"Of course dear" Leandra replied giving Hawke a peck on the cheek.

As soon as Hawke entered her bedroom she instantly went to her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Hawke woke up the next day and immediately shot out of bed as she noticed someone stirring next to her.

"Morning sweet thing" Isabela cooed.

"Isabela what are you doing here I thought you were at the Blooming Rose?"

"I was sweet thing but I came here after I was done my bed is too old and uncomfortable and I just couldn't pass up an opportunity to sleep in this glorious bed of yours granted I wanted to do something else to you in it but you were too tired to even lift an arm so I thought I'd just sleep in it". Isabela said while staring Hawkes nude body.

"How did you get in there's a reason the door is locked at night" Hawke said raising an eyebrow.

"Look at your window" Isabela smirked.

Hawke looked at the window and surprise surprise it was wide open

"Of course you came in through there"

"Yes now that's out of the way let's get to fucking" Isabela was ready to pounce on Hawke right there.

"Is that all I am to you a good fuck and a free bed?" Hawke questioned.

"Wait you're not thinking of bringing feelings into this are you" Isabela asked worried.

"What about love" Hawke pleaded.

"Love is stupid and idiotic I don't care for it it can go pester someone else did I mention I was married" Isabela said

"No" Hawke replied

"Well I was it wasn't the happiest I was sold by my mother to him at a young age..Bitch to him he saw me at a market and decided he had to have me as his trophy he lauded me over everyone". She replied

"I'm sorry Bela I didn't know" Hawke said regretfully.

"yeah well my life was hell right until he took a blade to the back of the head ah Zevran I did thank him profusely for that however he asked me to marry him a little while after that I refused and probably broke his heart and I swore to never be tied down again" Isabela said.

"Maybe you're not afraid of love you're just afraid of being loved" Hawke questioned.

"Look if you're done questioning the issue I'm going to rest here for a while" Isabela said smugly as if challenging Hawke to say differently.

"Well I should go speak with mother she wanted to tell me something last night". Hawke said as she started putting on her robe.

Hawke decided to head downstairs instead of arguing with Isabela further about their 'relationship'.

As Hawke made it downstairs she went over to Leandra.

"What was it you wanted to tell me last night" Hawke questioned.

"Well I met someone the other day" Leandra replied with a smile.

"When you say you met someone you mean you met a friend" Hawke replied with a raised eyebrow.

"No dear I've begun courting someone granted we are just starting its nice to know I have admirers even at my age".

"NOBODY CAN REPLACE FATHER NOBODY CAN REPLACE MALCOLM" Hawke shouted, anger emanating out of her.

"I'm not saying he will darling don't you think I deserve to be happy" Leandra questioned her daughter.

"Yes but not by dating someone else hell you and dad were inseparable you always stood by him when we were always running from the Templars when we were on the run because of the damn magic he and Bethany had" Hawke replied.

"I know dear but I really like this Quentin he's smart and kind you should give him a chance and—"Leandra was interrupted by Hawke again.

"I know you want to be happy but can't you just be happy without this prig or courting anyone at all by being with your family" Hawke replied getting angrier.

"I know it's a lot to take in dear" Leandra said trying to calm Hawke.

"I can't believe you mom I busted my ass getting this Estate and now your betraying father by courting someone else he's probably at the Maker's side now getting pissed at you and his heart's probably breaking because he's waiting for you up there" Hawke replied in defeat.

"I'm sorry dear maybe with time you will be able to accept Quentin"

"Pfft not likely "Hawke scoffed.

"what about you Marian you've been alone since we arrived here haven't you" Leandra said with a raised eyebrow "now were nobility I'm sure you can find a nice strapping young Noble lad to be with I know there have been hundreds of Nobles have been trying to get a chance with you you should give at least one of them a try" Leandra pleaded as soon as those words left her mouth Hawke burst out laughing.

"please Mom the last thing I want to do is court a Noble honestly the day I court one will be the day I fall in love with a Darkspawn" Hawke replied tears of laughter in her eyes.

"But dear it's your duty to and will help strengthen our family ties—Leandra was interrupted by a raised hand from Marian.

"Mom let me stop you right there it's not my duty to do anything least of all court some stuffy Noble with a pole up his ass besides I'm kind of seeing someone already at the moment".

"Really you have what's he like ooh I bet it's that nice Elf friend of yours who lives next to us isn't it. Leandra replied beaming at her daughter.

"Actually it isn't why don't you look in my room the mysterious person you're daughter is courting sort of is in there". Hawke replied with a grin.

With that Leandra made her way to her daughter's room as soon as she opened the door she stood there shocked for about 10 seconds on Hawke's bed Isabela was lying naked in all her glory asleep Leandra rapidly closed the door.

"Marian that's Isabela Leandra replied in shock.

"I know" Hawke nodded

"But she's not a noble" Leandra replied still in shock.

"I know" Hawke stated the grin never leaving her face.

"But she's a woman" Leandra said as she finally calmed down

"Thank you Captain obvious" Hawke replied grinning ear to ear.

"Well I have to say it's not who I would pick but I guess if she makes you happy then I'm happy guess there go my hopes for grandchildren eh. Leandra replied trying to accept the fact that she just found out her daughter prefers her own sex to the opposite sex.

"Just how long you have been a you know" Leandra questioned her daughter.

"A what" Hawke replied.

"You know that you prefer the company of women rather than men" Leandra deadpanned.

"Pretty much not long after I hit puberty" Hawke replied trying to think of the appropriate response.

"And you never told your father or me this since then" Leandra raised an eyebrow at Marian.

"I guess I was scared of what you or dad would have thought of me if I did" Hawke replied wistfully.

"Why tell me now?" Leandra asked.

"well you started it remember the whole it being my duty to court a Noble and a man at that to strengthen our family ties and all that crap I don't care for" Hawke replied.

"well okay then but if I can accept you courting her can't you at least try and accept Quentin" Leandra pleaded.

"NO" Hawke said firmly "this Quentin is now at the top of my shitlist and do you know what I do to people on my shitlist mom? I KILL THEM!" Hawke's anger ebbing into the conversation.

"Please Marian don't do anything rash" Leandra begged.

"Sorry mum I've got a long day ahead and I need to leave Hawke went to her room and got Isabela ready she walked past her mother and exited the house using the front door with Isabela.

Isabela wondered what had made Hawke's mother as rattled as she saw her but decided to talk to Hawke about it later.

"Quentin is on my shitlist and I kill people on my shitlist" those words wrung in Leandra's ear in what seemed like forever she had NEVER seen that side of Marian she wondered what she should do should she warn Quentin, try and talk to Marian again or talk to one of her friends or even try to talk to Isabela today would be a long day for Leandra as well.


End file.
